leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Ben Frye
Summary Story (Prologue): The world used to be normal, then one day a gas cloud from outer space moved over the planet in a matter of minutes, much to the bewilderment and confusion of scientists. It didn't seem to cause any problems at the time, but nobody could've guessed what would happen. Years later, some children that were in their pregnant mothers at the time of the cloud starting to show strange abilities, as well as the development of a stone at the base of the spine. These people had strange abilities that no other human had, and they seemed to come from their stone. a lot abilities caused problems in everyday life, but couldn't be removed without losing feeling in their legs. This would definitely be a strange development to continue. (Origin) Ben Frye always enjoyed the competition of boxing ever since he was a child. Training for the day he could finally become a pro boxer, Ben dedicated his life to the sport. He finally got a tryout to join a boxing league, which required a test match. He went in with everything he had, and after one punch he nearly killed the guy. Not even Ben knew why that happened. Ben got an examine, and it had been revealed that he had developed a stone on the base of his spine, giving him an ability that gave his punches the speed of gunshots and drastically increasing his strength. He was devastated, he had lost the ability to pursue his dream, all because he was too strong with no way to fix himself. Putting all his efforts into a now non-existent boxing career, he was financially in a rock and a hard place. As he was sitting on his front steps, a man in a suit came up and handed him a business card. He was offered a job as a fighter in a new sport, a fighting competition between those with stones and their special abilities. He took up the offer to join the local circuit, at least this way he could still put his boxing skills to use. He was about to walk into a sport that would soon take the world by storm. Entering his first fight, he deciding to wear his all blue boxing attire, which he was swiftly mocked by the crowd for. He felt a rush similar to boxing during the fight. He had finally found a purpose again, something to dedicate himself to again. After demonstrating his skill, the crown change their tune, and that is how the blue attired boxer got the name Bullet Blue. Ben Frye went on to fight a variety of foes, make new allies, and train extensively on his way to the worldwide circuit and eventually the world title. Personality Ben doesn't fight for money, glory, or friendship. Nothing gives him quite the feeling of it, two skilled fighters walking into a battlefield, trading blows, seeing who has the greater abilities. He won't go down without a fight, and will fight to his last waking moment in a fight. Off the field, he really only takes training seriously and is rather laid back socially. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Ben Frye Nicknames: '''Bullet Blue '''Origin: OC (Stone Rumble) Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Speed and Strength. Attack Potency: ' Building level' (Destroyed a building with his Missile Crisis upgrade.) Speed: Hypersonic (Keeps up with people who can dodge his point blank punches.) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Lifted a truck in each arm for training.) Striking Strength: Class GJ Durability: Building level (Fought Kyle "Pain" Brown, a guy that punched the roof off a stadium.) Stamina: High (Can run across the state of Texas from the top to the bottom.) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Boxing Gloves: You may think it weird to wear padding on your fists when your job is to hurt people, but a little known fact is that boxing gloves actually protect the hands more than the opponent, shown by how the death rate in boxing increased after their introduction. Intelligence: Average '''(Is a boxing expert, but relies on his pure instinct a lot.) '''Weaknesses: Stone: His stone is the source of his abilities. His most powerful may or may not kill him and everyone around him if he uses its full power. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Bullet Punch: His normal punches that can move at the speed of gunshots, they also have a gunshot sound effect. Pump Action: By thrusting his fist, he can store up energy for an attack. Lucky Shotgun: When Ben releases the stored up energy, it causes a damage on the opponent across the entire side of the area he hit, creating a spread effect. Rapid 47: Ben speeds up his punching rate for one massive barrage of punches, going from a single gunshot to a machine gun fire rate. The Curve: Ben twists his fist at the last second of a punch. This curved trajectory propels the opponent back as they are spinning mid air. Missile Crisis: A temporary upgrade to his punching ability, which boosts the power and speed. RPG (Running, Punching, Gunning): His strongest punch move, it essentially send him rocketing forward, fist cocked for a mighty blow. Atomic Mass: His final and most powerful punch upgrade. This was said to give him nuclear powered punches. This has never been confirmed to have a max destructive capacity. He was warned by his training to call off the match when he obtained it, but he opted to just tap his opponent. (Never fully confirmed to have the power of a nuke.) Feats * Beat Isaac Doyle, a guy that could predict his movements and plan accordingly. * Outlasted Kyle Brown, potentially the strongest character in the series, being able obtain large stat increases while damaging his body. * Ran across Texas without tiring. * Can throw normal punches as fast as a bullet. * Lifted two trucks. * Beat Eric Carver, a guy that could copy his opponents ability and instantly be an expert in it. * Destroyed a building with his Missile Crisis upgrade. * Is the youngest Stone Rumble champion in history. Category:Original Character Category:Tier 8 Category:Martial Arts Category:Human